Pantera
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow is the new leader of the well renouned gang Pantera previously lead by his father. upon the older man's death Grimmjow quickly comes to realize that Pantera's strength has waned over the past combat the rising problem of disobedience, Grimmjow decides to recruit a select few new members to become his Elite. But that's easier said than done. GrimmXIchi


Shiro's golden eyes glanced from the road to the blue haired man sitting in the back seat of the Pagani Huayra BC, watching as he sighed loudly. Lately the man; Shiro's boss, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, had seemed rather troubled and not due to his father's passing a month back. There was something else on the powerful man's mind. Maybe it had to do with the resent increase in Pantera's members leaving to go somewhere else, thinking now that the old leader was dead and gone that they could get away with such treachery. And well they kind of did. Even as more and more members started switching sides Grimmjow didn't act. He just let them go and that troubled the Albino. He himself would have slit the fuckers throats for even thinking of leaving the once powerful gang but Grimmjow seemed to have something else in mind, or so Shiro hoped.

"You know something Shiro?" Grimmjow's low baritone sounded suddenly from the back seat.

"Hum?" Shiro hummed in reply quickly glancing once more at his boss through the review mirror.

"I want Pantera to be something more than what my old man made it. All he wanted was a large gang with lots of influence. But would good is influence if everything you built crumbles as soon as you're gone. I don't want Pantera to just be some almighty gang made up of members that turn traitor as soon as you take your eyes of them. I want...I want Pantera to be like a family. I want my men to respect and trust me not just follow me because I'll kill them if they don't." Grimmjow rambled but Shiro understood what he was trying to say. He just wanted to form strong bonds with his men, so that should the time ever come where he is unable to stand tall in front of them that they'd stay and the gang would continue to exist. Grimmjow didn't have any plans to have children and therefore didn't have an air to lead the gang after he was gone. So thinking about it, if Grimmjow were to die so would everything him and his father had built. Unless he picked someone he trusted to take over after him.

"So how do you plan to accomplish that boss?" Shiro inquired keeping his eyes on the road as he awaited Grimmjow's reply. The sun had set and the streets where finally starting to clear of the day time traffic.

Grimmjow thought for a moment, taking in the city around him. Watching as shadowed figures started poking their heads out of alleys preparing for a nights worth of mayhem. "I'm going to recruit new members and start from scratch. How else am I supposed to rebuild Pantera into a force to be reckoned with?" Grimmjow exclaimed, his usual psychotic grin spreading across his face. Shiro's signature smirk taking over his own.

"Sounds like a plan!" Shiro bellowed from the driver's seat. "Where should we start? I hear recently Aizen has been sucking up all the strong fighters in town and killing any that don't accept his offer. It's like the guy's preparing for war or something." Shiro stated in a more serious tone eliciting a displeased grunt from Grimmjow.

"I'm n-" Just then as the car stopped at a red light an orange blur sprinted past Grimmjow's door, followed by several slower moving men, cutting his sentence short. The seven or eight men chased the orange blur into what Grimmjow knew to be an alley with a dead end. Whoever the orange blur was, he was royally fucked.

The light turned green, Shiro proceeding forward with the signal only to have Grimmjow tell him to pull over right as they reached the opening to the alley. Arching a brew at the larger man through the review mirror Shiro did as he was told. "What's up?" He inquired following Grimmjow's gaze after putting the car in park along the curb.

There in the alley was a young man, probably in his late teens early twenties, surrounded by eight smirking men, some almost twice the orangette's size. And he was actually holding his own, two of the men already slumped against the walls of the alley unconscious. The rest of the men slowly closing in on their panting prey. But each time one of them would get within range of the orangette he would grab them and slam the poor sap into either the ground or one of the other men as they tried to take him by surprise.

Grimmjow watched in pure shock as one by one the men fell beneath the growling man. That is until one of the two men left standing before the orangette pulled out a blade. Grinning brazenly, as he stalked closer to his tiring victim. Making the defending man focus on the deadly weapon in his hand. His friend taking the opportunity to jump the smaller man from behind making him stumble forward towards the man with the knife. Who quickly drove the sharp blade deep into his victim's thigh.

Blood spilled from the wound but the orangette only growled as he jabbed his elbow straight into his assailant's solar plexus, forcing him to release his hold on the orangette before lunging at the man with the knife. Quickly grabbing the man's wrist and breaking it before taking the blade from the limb hand and slashing it across the larger man's throat.

The man dropped and wild eyes, lost in a haze of pain and pure rage turned to the one remaining man, who gulped and tried to run out of the alley, only to be met with a blade plunged in his throat. Choking on his own blood the man fell at the orangette's feet making sick gargling noises as the life drained from his eyes.

Grimmjow let out a boisterous laugh, his wild grin eating all of his face as he exclaimed. "He's perfect!" evoking a dark chuckle from Shiro as the two stepped out of the car to approach the exhausted and panting but still standing man. Wild amber eyes shot up to meet blazing blue, stopping Grimmjow's casual advance on the orangette. "Calm down now. We ain't gonna hurt you." Grimmjow tried explaining but the orangette didn't seem to hear as he lunged forward only to have his legs give out on him as Shiro pulled his gun instinctively to protect his boss and best friend.

The drained and bleeding man slumped to the ground, gasping and shaking as he came down from the adrenaline induced high. His vision becoming blurred as Grimmjow approached him carefully. "I'll take that." Grimmjow said as he plucked the blade from a failing grasp just before the orangette passed out.

Without much thought Grimmjow ripped the sleeve off his white dress shirt, wrapping it around the smaller man's wound and pulled tight before tying the fabric off to help stop the bleeding. "Take his legs Shiro, Let's get him in the car and to the medical room." Shiro nodded in response to his boss's orders and grabbed the orangette's ankles while Grimmjow carried the man's torso.

Carefully, the two placed the unconscious male on the back seats of the vehicle before closer the doors and taking their respective seats on the driver and passenger sides of the black Pagani Huayra BC.

As they drove towards Grimmjow's mansion, the blue haired man called Szayel his on call doctor for his gang. Telling him the condition of his soon to be patient so that he could make sure everything was ready upon their arrival.

Snapping his rubber gloves from his hands Szayel turned to his boss. "There all done. May I go home and sleep now it is getting rather late." He huffed, holding his hand across his forehead, putting pressure on his temples to try and subdue his oncoming headache. He had spent the last two nights complete absorbed in experiment with this new drug his was developing and he was finally at his limit. He needed to sleep now.

Grimmjow nodded and waved the doctor out of the room. His eyes remaining on the basically naked man on the medical bed before him. Szayel had stripped the boy down to his boxers before setting to work treating the man's most serious injuring. Giving the rest of his less serious injuries a quick look over. Turns out the orangette was indeed really tough. Even after taking hits and all that during the fight not only had he won but won with only light bruises, well other than the stab wound to his thigh that is. Grimmjow was thoroughly impressed but the other's thick skin and fighting prowess. He would most definitely have to convince the orangette to join Pantera.

Amber eyes suddenly shot open the orangette trying to jump from the table only to have Grimmjow instantly grab him and push him roughly back out the bed. The smaller man struggled and growled kicking clawing at the hands that held him down. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he managed to curl in on himself and catch Grimmjow in the jaw with the heel of his uninjured leg, making the much large male grunt and release the thrashing male.

Shaking his head Grimmjow caught the man by the hair and with a grunted "Alright that's enough!" He slammed is heavy fist into the still struggling man's head knocking him out cold.

"Grimm what's goin-"

"Shut up and just help get him back on the damn bed." Grimmjow growled at Shiro, cutting the albino off as he sprinted into the room, having heard all the commotion from down the hall.

"Right." Shiro said with a nod, helping the seemingly pissed bluenette heave the unconscious male back onto the white medical bed. "So what happened?" Shiro inquired, watching as Grimmjow ran his tongue over the spot on the inside of his cheek that had started bleeding after the kick the orangette gave him.

"He woke up in a panic that's what happened." Grimmjow growled rubbing his abused jaw. "Bastards got a fucking strong kick too. Who the fuck can kick that hard from that fucking angle!" He ranted glaring daggers at the sleeping man.

Shiro chuckled, his pale lips pulling into a smirk as he looked between his pissed boss and his soon to be comrade; well unless the kick to the jaw made Grimmjow change his mind.

"Still think he's perfect?" Shiro teased getting a heated glare from the larger male.

"Yes..." Grimmjow growled through clenched teeth. "If he can kick that hard from that angle, a proper kick could prolly throw an average man across the room." He praised, his frown turning up slightly into a grin. He really hoped when the orangette woke up, not in a panic that he would accept his offer to join Pantera. From the lack of wallet, phone and any form of ID Grimmjow had deduced that it was very likely the man lived on the streets and probably had for a long time now too.

"Yo'hoooooo!" Came a cheery sing song voice from the hallway as a busty green haired woman with pale gray eyes poked her head into the room. "Nii-san you called?" She chirped with a tilt of her head. She had just seen the tall broad shouldered blue haired man a few hours ago when she got a call from him asking her to come to his estate for some reason she still do not know. But seeing the unconscious man on the bed, she figured it probably had something to do with him.

"Yes, thanks for coming Nel. I need you to convince this guy here to join Pantera when he wakes up...again..." He replied, wincing as the small cut in his mouth brushed against his teeth.

"Oh. I guess I could have a go but why don't you want to do it yourself Grimmy?" Nel inquired tilting her head a little further to the side, giving her surrogate brother a confused look. It was odd for him to call her for such a strange reason. He normally tried really hard to keep her out of gang related business because he knew she didn't really want to have any part in it anymore. Though she didn't really mind helping her brother out once in a while.

"Well if what just happened is anything to go by. He's likely going to wake up in a panic again and it would prolly be best for him to wake up to a friendlier looking face than mine or Shiro's. Besides you're a lot better at convincing people nicely than Shiro and I sooooo..." Grimmjow explained drawing out the last word to prompt an answer out of his surrogate sister.

"Hehe. Okay, no problem. What's the offer you want me to give him?" She asked in a cheery voice and after a few minutes of going over the details of the offer Grimmjow wanted to give the orangette, he tied the man's limbs down to the bed so he couldn't try to run again upon waking up and left Nel to work her friendly magic.

A few minutes later amber eyes blinked open and the injured man struggled against the restraints until a soft hand was placed on his chest and gave a soft push. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe here." A soft and motherly voice sounded just to the man's left.

"Then why the fuck am I tied up." He growled through gritted teeth. His mind just then registering the sharp pain in his right thigh.

"Silly because, last time you woke up you kicked Nii-san in the jaw and tried to run on that injured leg of yours. We can't have you hurting people and tearing your stitches open now can we?" Nel smiled as the man's struggling ceased and he relaxed back into the bed. "There you go. I can undo the ties if you want. But you have to promise not to try to move off the bed. You're injured and need to heal. Plus Grimmy-niisan would get mad at me if you just up and ran off." She giggled.

"I promise." The orangette replied taking a deep breath and watching as Nel nodded and moved around the bed untying the restraints. "So who is this Grimmy-niisan?" He grunted trying to sit up only to have Nel gently push him back down.

"Seriously you need to rest..."

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Nel and Grimmy-niisan is the owner of this house and the one who got you treatment for the stab wound in your leg." She chirped taking a seat in the chair on the left side of Ichigo's bed.

"Why'd he help me?" Ichigo probed. He didn't think he knew anyone named Grimmy and certainly not well enough to warrant this much help.

"Weeeelll..." Nel paused for a minute, chewing on the side of her cheek nervously for a moment before continuing. "You see Nii-san is...well he's the leader of Pantera and he kinda, sorta wants to recruit you to be a part of the reborn Panter-"

"What?" Ichigo said in shock. "Why the heck would he want me? I'm just a homeless per-...oh" He stopped short when his thoughts caught up to his words. It made perfect sense actually. Some gang leader wanting a homeless person with no family or home or place to go back to, to be a part of his gang. Still like hell he was going to join some-

Ichigo's thoughts stopped short when a blue haired hunk of a man waltzed into the room, wearing black slacks, and a white vest that cut low, showing off a toned chest. "Good you're awake and calm." The blue haired Adonis stated blandly as he approached the stunned orangette. "Well? You going to apologize for kicking me in the face?" Grimmjow prompted pointing to his slightly bruised right cheek.

"You're Grimmy-niisan?" Was all Ichigo managed to say through his bewilderment. This tall, handsome, sexy, gorgeous being was Grimmy-niisan, this was not at all what he had expected the man to look like.

Grimmjow tsked, fixing Ichigo with an annoyed look before answering. "Yes, but that's not my name. That's just what Neliel likes to call me. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez and like Nel said I would like you to join Pantera." He explained blandly, watching Ichigo's face slowly scrunch up in distaste.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Ichigo spat. He wasn't joining some gang, no matter how hot the leader was!

"Well for one, I saved your life. You would have bled out in the alley if Shiro and I hadn't picked you up and had Szayel treat your injury. And secondly because it pays well and includes room and bored." Grimmjow stated coolly, enjoying how the orangette face relaxed as he thought all that over.

"While I am thankful for you patching me up, and sorry for kicking you in my panic earlier. I am perfectly happy where I am and have no interest in becoming a part of a gang that just does whatever they want." Ichigo replied making Grimmjow scowl.

"How are you going to repay me for saving your life than little man?" Grimmjow growled, getting right in Ichigo's face, their noses almost touching.

"What did you j-"

"Can I interject here?" Nel pipped up, putting a hand on each man's chest and pushing them away from each other before a fight broke out between the two of them. Both men glared heatedly at her but didn't say anything. "Okay, Grimm you're the one that asked me to talk to Ichigo about your offer and now here you are getting in the way and trying to force him. I thought you wanted Pantera to be like a family when you rebuilt it?" Grimmjow shrunk back at that and just nodded. "Exactly. Now Ichigo. I know all too well all the reasons to stay away from gangs and such but you killed two people back in that alley and the police will be looking for you...if they find the bodies anyway...on second thought you probably don't have to worry about that. But either way, you've already killed people so why not join Grimmy's gang family, where you would get to choose you're battles instead of them choosing you all the time. Heck half the time Pantera doesn't even kill people. Just um scares them a little. Hehe. It's really not that bad. Why not give it a shot and if the gang life really isn't for you just leave. You'll let him do that won't you Nii-san?" She finished her little speech turning to her brother with expectant eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...Sure but after 3 months he can't just up and leave. Before that then yeah he can just quit." Grimmjow compromised.

Ichigo looked between the two siblings before him and sighed. "I suppose it would be better than on the street and wouldn't really be that different from fighting to stay alive everyday on the streets, well as far as violence is concerned anyway. Just tell me you guys don't fucking rape people and shit right?" Grimmjow stiffened at Ichigo's question a loud growl rumbling from his chest.

"No we don't fucking rape people! What the hell!" Grimmjow exploded. "We, sell drugs, arms and black market items but we do not fucking rape people! We do have a moral code you know. We're not fucking monsters!... Well we are but not that kind of monster you fucking prick!" Grimmjow practically screamed. He hated even the thought of rape, it made his blood boil. And this fucking asshole thought he could just assume that was part of what being in a gang was! Fuck him! Grimmjow Screamed internally.

Ichigo stared in shock at the larger male's reaction. He didn't think a gang member would think anything of rape but apparently he had been wrong, very very wrong. Grimmjow looked like he was ready to punch his hand straight through the medical rooms white wall. And that made Ichigo think just a little higher of the man fuming before him.

"Sorry I just figure it was-"

"Part of being in a gang!? Fuck you!" Grimmjow practically screeched, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well yeah..." Ichigo whispered, shrinking away from the larger male. "All the gangs I know of do it so yeah I just thought it was normal for gangs. I'm sorry." He apologized hoping to quell the bluenette's anger.

Grimmjow took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his nose. "So will you join or not?" He ground out, still fuming a little but it dissipated quickly when Ichigo nodded. "Good, then heal up. And welcome to the family Ichigo." Grimmjow held his hand out to Ichigo and grinned when the smaller man gave it a firm shake.


End file.
